Just A Fish
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: A short, odd 2/5 get together.  Sweetness, introspection, fish, and oddness, set sometime after EW. Don't blame me if you read it and don't understand.  :   I don't understand, either, lol.


Just A Fish

A Gundam Wing One-Shot

Warnings: Not very many. Odd-ishness followed up by a bit of HINTING at naughtiness in the future, but most definitely no citrus in this. Oh, and that's all followed by a bit more of oddishness.

Dedication: To Vanny, for talking about winning a fish at the fair and giving me the inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. Because if I did, it would have turned out a bit more along the lines of Junjou Romantica, lol.

….

Wufei stared at the fish.

And he stared.

And he stared.

Perhaps he could find some glorious epiphany hidden amongst the colorful little pebbles in the bottom of the bowl. Maybe he could see some wondrous other world in those little bubbles, float, float, floating up. Could he imagine the voice a thousand angels with every little pouty pucker of tiny fish lips.

Was there some higher meaning to the little golden scales and flowing fins?

No.

Not really.

It was a fish.

Just a fish.

The door slammed somewhere in the house, but Wufei didn't budge, and only stared.

Violet eyes were curious under one eyebrow, raised at the odd sight. Duo walked around and draped himself over Wufei's back, in a manner that usually his friend detested and decried.

With chin rested on Wufei's shoulder, Duo stared at the fish.

And he stared.

And he stared.

"Okay, Wufei," Duo finally said, breaking the silence. "I don't get what's with the staring. It's a fish. Just a fish."

Wufei nodded shortly, and then finally looked away. He turned his head to the left, letting his lips find Duo's. The braided man stood still for a moment at the shock of his friend, his house-mate, his coworker, his comrade in arms kissing him. Then he decided not to worry so much.

It was a kiss.

Just a kiss.

A kiss that Duo reveled in and enjoyed.

"I liked the fair," Wufei stated simply as he leaned back, then shrugged Duo off, leaving Duo standing in the kitchen, and the fish in it's bowl.

Duo glanced down at the fish.

"Weird," he murmured, and left in search of Wufei. The prick wasn't going to kiss him and then just walk away.

**Flashback**

Wufei stared.

And he stared.

And he stared.

It was a fair. Just a fair. A simple harvest festival in the next town over. But he'd never been to one quite like this. Apparently Trowa had introduced the braided one to it sometime after the war and before now. But Duo loved it. Wufei was almost sort of scared at the prospect.

Duo.

Loads of sugar.

Adrenaline-inducing rides.

And clowns.

God, Wufei hated clowns. Trowa and his mask he could handle, but the crazy ones with wild hair and red noses and painted faces... he hated them with a passion. And he never knew why.

And games. Wufei'd watched and quickly caught onto the fact that most- if not all- off the games were scams and/or rigged. But Duo had talked him into a few.

A sharp-shooting show-down against Duo, which Duo actually won- procuring himself a small, stuffed bat with a cartoonish smile. Duo'd simply said he liked the wings.

A ball tossing game, which Wufei had tried three times before he managed to get the ball to stay in the bucket and win his own stupid little stuffed trinket. He'd chosen a lion with a fluffy mane. It had been the LEAST child-like of the options.

And then, that stupid fish game. The game was a blur to Wufei, really. He remembered plastic two liter jugs. Bright colored rings.

And the next thing he knew, he was dumping a small, shiny little goldfish into a bowl back in the home he and Duo rented together- thanks to the measly wages paid by Preventers.

But... he had to admit, it was almost sort of fun. Not the rides- no self respecting mobile suit pilot could compare a stupid kids ride to a Gundam. Not the food. Too much grease. Too much sugar. Too much money. But Duo. Watching his comrade dart around like a child, enjoying this and that. Enjoying LIFE. In a way Wufei knew he never would be able to. They'd both loved and lost and fought. But that was the difference.

The way they lived. Duo always lived each day to the fullest. Wufei couldn't. He couldn't quite find it in him to find the joy in eating cotton candy with his fingers. He couldn't see the fun in the games, beyond a few that actually mildly needed relevant skills- like the sharp-shooting game. He'd seen the glories of Earth from space, so what was so spectacular about seeing a city from the top of a Ferris Wheel?

But Duo, Duo COULD see all of that. And he laughed, and ran, and played. He enjoyed the night, and Wufei thought, maybe even enjoyed Wufei's company, even if he didn't have quite as much fun.

**End Flashback**

Duo found Wufei sitting in the library/officel, reading.

Even with Duo in the doorway, staring at him as if he held all the secrets in the universe, Wufei kept reading.

And reading.

And reading.

But not just reading. No, not even really reading. Thinking. Ignoring Duo. He had no idea why he'd kissed Duo, or said that. One night out at the fair, enjoying each others company wasn't nothing special. It didn't mean anything other than that they were friends. Which they both knew fairly well.

So maybe there was a little casual hugging. Maybe Duo'd slapped his butt once or twice in passing- in humor and jest. Maybe Duo'd fallen asleep against him one too many times- but they trusted each other, were comfortable with each other in a way they were with very few others, thanks to the difficulties of their lives.

Wufei didn't even really know what he felt, or what he wanted.

Duo stared at Wufei for a moment, before deciding.

He walked into the office, placed a hand on Wufei's book, pushing it down and away until Wufei growled and looked up, glaring.

Duo too the opening and leaned down and in, kissing Wufei again.

And he kissed Wufei.

And he kissed him.

Just a kiss. But not just a kiss. Something more. A question, an answer. A thought, barely formed, but never needed in the first place. A wonder. A curiosity. A sweet little buzzing in the back of Duo's head, or pooling low in Wufei's gut.

A kiss.

Chaste at first, but soon with tongues and teeth and lips, nipping biting, licking.

And eventually, not then, it would have skin on skin, and touch and taste and moans and sweat and **love**.

But for the moment it was just a kiss.

Duo pulled back eventually, and smiled softly.

"I liked the fair, too, Wufei."

Fin


End file.
